Lighting systems on walls or ceilings are known in the art.
For instance, US2005/0201087, addresses that prior art systems can be effectively integrated into the structure of the building but that they do not themselves constitute a wall or a structure. It further states that LED systems embedded in glass are an expensive problem. This document proposes a system comprising support wires and light tiles attached to and supported by the support wires, the light tiles including a light source and a light guide. This document further describes a light tile comprising a light source, a light guide operably connected to the light source, and an attachment unit adapted for attaching the light tile to a support wire.
US2008/0266843 describes a combination, comprising a ceiling tile having a planar surface, and at least one LED fixture integrated with the ceiling tile so that the fixture is arranged along the same plane of the ceiling tile planar surface. Further, this document describes a combination, comprising a building material panel having one or more LEDs integrated therein, wherein the one or more LEDs protrude with respect to a planar facing surface of the building material panel. The building material panel is selected from a group consisting of a ceiling panel, floor panel, wood flooring, laminate flooring, sheetrock, plasterboard, wallboard, brick wall, brick flooring structure, masonry wall, masonry flooring structure and fiber board.